Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories/ArchAngelus/Part 8
Producer: AA, why do you keep our conversation in "background discussion" AA: To make the Walkthrough more organized, that's why... Director: But we do want to participate of it too... AA: ...*Sigh* Ok, i won't use it anymore ALL: YAY AA: Just don't disturb me and it's fine! So, where was i? Producer: Well, you were supposed to go to Halloween Town AA: Oh right So, are you prepared to Scream??? or Reloads your cards, resets the counter, and restores HP to friends and foes alike. |RR='Gravity Raid' Hurl the Keyblade and trigger Gravity upon impact. |Characters= File:Jackkh2.png|Jack Skellington File:Sally KHII.png|Sally File:Dr. Finklestein KH.png|Dr. Finkelstein File:Oogie Boogie KHII.png|'Oogie Boogie' |Heartless= File:Shadow- Halloween Form KH.png|Shadow File:Search Ghost- Halloween Form KH.png|Search Ghost File:Gargoyle- Halloween Form KH.png|Gargoyle File:Wight Knight- Halloween Form KH.png|Wight Knight File:Creeper Plant HT.png|Creeper Plant }} Anyway...When Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive at Halloween Town, Donald takes a super-duper scare from Jack Skellington. Producer: After the conversation, you'll learn Terror and get the Key of Beginnings. After battling all of the Heartless in this room, hit the door with the Keyblade and synthesize with a Black Room card. If you don't have one, go through the door like you normally would. After battling all of the Heartless in this room, hit the door to the right. You can use a Moogle Synthesis card if you have one, or just battle all of the Heartless and hit the door to the right again. After getting rid of all the Heartless in this room, strike the door and head to the fifth room. Director: After killing all the Heartless here, go back to Room 2. Get to the top door and get into the sixth room. Kill all the Heartless and strike the top door again, this time synthesizing with any of your normal cards with a value of 5 or up. Head through Room 7 to Room 8 and then back to Room 6. Get to the door to the left and use a card with a value of 3, a card with a value of 4, and the Key of Beginnings. A cutscene will follow where the three meet Dr. Finkelstein. After the conversation, you'll get the Key of Guidance and be able to move on. AA:...You're always that efficient in explanations? Producer and Director: We try to do so^^ AA: Anyway, Go back to Room 8 and strike the door. To get through, use a card with a value of 6, a card with a value of 7, and the Key of Guidance. Here you'll find Sally. After some conversation, Oogie Boogie will steal the potion and run away with it. Naturally, you have to get the potion back. Run after him by going back to Room 5 and striking the door at the bottom. After synthesizing an Attack Card with a value of 3 or less, adding up green cards to sum up to the value of 30, and the Key of Truth, you'll be set to fight Oogie Boogie in the next room. After defeating Oogie, You'll receive his Enemy Card, wich is EXTREMELY valuable in this game, since its ability, Regen, will heal you oftenly when used. Anyway, after the battle, We are going to...Oh, Another Organization Battle, huh...I may warn you, it'll be SHOCKING!...Really SHocking! Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories walkthrough